chapter to the end vol 1
by thenewranger
Summary: takuya has a nightmare right before they get called to the digital world with two other reconisable faces. this is my first ever fanfic so no flames please rate.ON-HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Chapter end to the end vol 1 ch 1**

**This is my first ever fanfiction no flames please **

Takuya screamed as the sword pierced his skin cut through his stomach shattered his spine and pierced his skin once more. A dark figure rose wielding the sword currently inside Takuya. He pulled it out and brought it up for one last strike.

Takuya screamed and through the covers off of him and looked around to see he was in his room. He turned to his clock seeing that his alarm hasn't gone off yet he passed it off as just a dream and got up to take a shower and get dressed for school. He then went downstairs and got a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

Takuya headed off to school and to his girlfriend, Zoe (who he started dating about a year after they defeated lucemon and got back to the real world from the digital world). At first they were sad intel they found out they could see their friends from the digital world well hear and talk to them through their phones after getting a call from ophanmon.

Takuya started to talk to Zoe as the bell rang and they all went into the school. The rest of the day was normal except that all the frontier gang and two others TK and Kari were called to the principle's office.

** Sorry for ending it on a cliff hanger but I wanted this story to go on for a while by the way this will come out every Saturday hope fully **


	2. let's get digital

**Chapter To The End vol 1 ch 2 **

**Yay part 2two2!**

It was a digital portal. They stared at it for a second until there phones started to glow. It was turning there phones into their digivices Takuya and Koji got the upgrated ones they had gotten in order to hybrid sprit evolve. But the others were also upgraded Zoe's was pink and black. J.P.'s was black and yellow. Tommy's was black and white. And Koichi's was black and silver. TK and kari's were the same exept for a slot in the backs of them which had their crests on them.

They all stared at each other nodded at each other then jumped in. they landed in the forest terminal and a floramon instantly yelled the legendary warriors are back! They were instantly surrounded by joyful floramon. Hey were are all of the mushroommon? Takuya asked. All of a sudden they started crying. Snareamon killed them all and took their data. A floramon said sadly. Oh no! Zoe said. But why? Because he is trying to rule all of the digital world. Another floramon said. Just then a giant hunter looking digimon appeared and with one strike destroyed about ten floramon. That's him a floramon said before being shoot in the head destroyed and it's data absorbed.

At that point a patamon and gatomon charged at Snareamon.. Gatomon Kari said immediately recognizing her. Kari gatomon yelled before being slapped away along with patamon. Gatomon patamon TK and Kari both yelled and ran towards their partner digimon. Gatomon are you alright? Kari asked. Yeah gotomon replied at that point something apered in Kari's hand. It was her.

**I just love ending it on cliffhangers for you guys don't I. Also snareamon's name comes from a rabbit snare he is also a digimon I made up along with all other major villains to come later on. **


	3. the angels rise

** Chapter to the end vol 1 ch 3**

**Woooooo finally ch 3. **

It was here crest. She exclaimed it's the crest of light. Gatomon smiled we can win this. Kari remembered the slot on her digivice and slipped the crest in and yelled. Digivolve! As she said this gatomon began to glow. Gatomon digivolve to angewomon and the cat digimon was replaced with a angelic humanoid digimon. What. Snareamon exclaimed. No matter I will still destroy you crossbow shot. As his yelled this a giant arrow appeared from his crossbow and headed strait for angewomon. Celestial arrow she yelled and it periced right through snareamon's attack and right through him.

I will be back you fools. He said running off not seeming to be even scratched by the attack. Well at least we got rid of him Angemon said. Right Kari agreed.

**Short I know but at least not a cliffhanger right**?


End file.
